Giving Happiness A Chance
by 2three.abi
Summary: Today, he's giving happiness a chance. Happy birthday, Natsume! XD Drabble.
1. November 27, 20XX, Natsume's Birthday

I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

He stands up, sighs and smiles to himself.

_Okay._

He feels his own heart racing against his chest in every step he takes. It kind of hurts... the good hurt though. The one that makes him feel like he's still human... that he's still alive.

The girl turns to face him and gives him a bright smile. He smiles in return, while the brunette blinks in surprise.

"Hi, Mikan," he tells her, calling her by her first name for the first time in years, feeling the rolling and the curling of his tongue as her name tickles its way out of his mouth.

He feels his heart racing against his chest, even hearder this time, and his palms turning all sweaty in his balled fists.

Natsume sighs and calms himself down.

He has been cooped up in his own sad world much longer than he himself could even remember.

_But, oh, what the hell._

He sits next to her before asking her, "Are you free for dinner tonight?"

Today, he's giving happiness a chance.

* * *

**A/N: **Happy birthday, Natsume! XD I kind of wrote this drabble on a whim so haha /flips world/


	2. December 24, 20XX, Day Before Christmas

I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

_December 24, 20XX_

Natsume sighs and closes his eyes as he leans back on the sakura tree.

It has been three weeks since he and Mikan started going out on dinner and short trips to Central Town, and the people in the academy think that this may be the reason why the Black Cat is on a good mood these past few weeks.

The raven-head glares at the class president as the illusionist tries to wake him up.

"What?" he asks in an icy tone, which makes Yuu Tobita gulp.

_Good mood, eh?_

"Uh, _anou_, Natsume-kun, the whole class is planning on having a Christmas party tonight and we would like to invite―"

"I'll pass."

"But Mikan will probably want you to come―"

He glares at the poor blonde even harder before saying, "I said I'll pass."

Yuu Tobita gently nods his head and walks away dejectedly.

Natsume Hyuuga closes his eyes once again and tries to take a nap.

* * *

He is currently inside their classroom, with his favorite manga on his right hands, when he hears murmurs from the corridor.

"Mikan, he said he's not going―"

"But it doesn't hurt to ask him again, ne, Iinchou?"

"Let the idiot be, Iinchou. Let's just go to the cafeteria. We'll go ahead now, Mikan."

Natsume sighs when he hears her approaching footspes.

"Na~tsu~me~" she calls his name.

He grunts as a reply, _trying_ to ignore her presence beside him, but he is failing miserably, so he finally closes the manga shut and turns to face her.

"I already told the class rep that I'm not going."

"But everyone will be there―"

"It'll be noisy. I'll just rest in my room."

"Hotaru, Sumire, Koko... even Narumi-sensei will be there―"

Natume snickers. "That's why I don't want to go."

"Ruka-pyon and Youichi will be there."

He quietly looks at her.

"I'll be there," she then says in a soft voice. "And I definitely want you to go, Natsume."

The flame caster stares at her and sighs, defeatedly. "Fine. I'll go."

The brunette's face brightens up immediately. "Really?"

"But I'll only stay for a while. Don't expect me to stay until the party ends."

Mikan joyfully nods her head and kisses his cheek.

Surprised by her sudden action, he turns to her only to find her face burning in embarrassment.

Natsume smirks.

"Uhhh, I better go bow. They're waiting for me at the cafeteria... Iinchou and Hotaru, I mean... uh yeah. Bye, Natsume!"

His crimson eyes never leave her retreating figure as the smirk on his face evolves into a real smile. He then grabs his manga and continues reading.

What page is he on now? Ugh, he forgot. Still, the smile on his face doesn't leave his lips.

_Christmas party, huh?_

* * *

**A/N:** Merry Christmas, everyone~ ^^

I actually wanted this fanfic to just be a drabble, but that kind of didn't work out orz so yeah. One-shots or drabbles under this fic will somewhat be connected and they'll all have one similarity: a happy ending... well sort of happy ending XD

So yeah, Merry Christmas again~ *o*


End file.
